Robin's Excellent Adventure
by Nathanfillion0508
Summary: Robin never really thought of the future. But after a mission go wrong, it'll be the only thing he thinks about. Similar to my other fanfic...but different.
1. Chapter 1: Grounded For Life

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE: I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY BAD GRAMMAR :P_**

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Chapter 1: Grounded For Life

"Kid Flash, what's your status?"Asked Artemis.

"All clear here."said Kid Flash."What are we looking for again?"

"Something _unnormal_."said Robin.

 _FEW HOURS AGO_

 _"For the past two weeks, someone has been stealing weapons from several companies.It seems that the thief uses a device to get in and out of the building.And every time he uses the device, it sends out a powerful energy.An hour ago, that same energy was detected in an abandoned factory.Your mission is to investigate and observe, but do not engage. Understand?"said Batman._

 _"Yes sir,"The Young Justice replied together._

 _PRESENT TIME_

"Found anything yet?"asked M'gann.

"No. But we should proceed with caution."said Aqualad.

Just then, Robin saw something move past him."Hold on,I think I saw something.I'm following it."

"Be careful.We're heading your way."said Superboy.

Suddenly,the thief stopped, Robin observed him from a distance.They were in a room full of boxes,the thief opened one of them and Robin saw that it was the stolen weapons Batman had mentioned. Just then,the thief took out a device of some kind.Robin realized that was the device he had used to get in and out of buildings. Robin couldn't let the thief get away.

"I'm going in." Robin told the team.

"Rob wait!Batman said not to engage!Wait for us.We're coming to you." said Kid Flash.

"There's no time.He's getting away!"said Robin.

Just then, the device the thief was holding started glowing."Hey, stop!!"Robin shouted.He ran towards the thief.The team arrived, but it was too late.Robin was closing in to the thief.The device glowed brighter.

"ROBIN!!"The team shouted.

When the light was gone, so was Robin.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Location: Watchtower

The team was trying(and failing)to explain what had happened in the abandoned factory.

"...And there was this bright light and-,"said KF.

"...We told him to not engage but-,"said M'gann.

"...The thief was getting away so-,"said Artemis.

"Enough!"said Batman."Aqualad, explain."

After Aqualad explained everything that had, the Young Justice were an emotional wrecked.The Justice League tried to keep it together for their partners.Superman looked over at Batman, but his expression was unreadable.

"After this meeting, I want you all to go and see Black Canary, your mission is done for the day.The League and I will figure out the next step.Dismissed."said Batman.

The league and the young justice then proceed to leave the meeting room.Superman placed a hand on Batman's shoulder."We'll bring him home."Superman assured him.

"I know." siad Batman.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

 _Location:Unknown_

Robin opened his eyes.His head was pounding.He was still in the factory, but the thief and the team were nowhere to be found.

"Umm guys?Hellooo?"said Robin.

There was no answer.Robin tried to use his wrist computer but there wasn't any signal.He decided to get out of the factory and find a zeta beam to get back to the watchtower.Just as he was finding an exit,he saw a billboard from one of the factory's window.There was a date on it.

" _That's weird._ "Robin thought. The year on the date was wrong, it was for eight years into the future.

Suddenly, a batarang came flying towards him.Robin dodged it.

Before he knew it,he's surrounded by the Young Justice, _an older young justice_.

"Uhh guys...what's going on?And why do guys look _older_?"said Robin.

"Uhh Rob-Red Robin...He's wearing a _robin suit._ "asked Robin

"Yes, I can see that."said Red Robin.

"Who are you?"

"Robin."said Robin."Who are _you_?"

Then it hit him.The reason why the thief could get in and out of buildings without getting caught, and the reason why his team looked older.Before anyone could say anything, he asked"What year is it?"

"Excuse me?"saidArtemis.

"The year?What year is it?"said Robin.

"Uhmm..."Kid Flash told him the year.Robin seems to be processing this information.

Aqualad spoke up."Enough of this.We should restrain him and take-."

Robin groaned. "I am _so grounde_ _d."_


	2. Chapter 2: The Not-So-Young Justice

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I CHANGE THE DATE TO 8 YEARS IN TO THE FUTURE. THE MEMBERS OF THE YOUNG JUSTICE ARE RED ROBIN, SUPERBOY, ARTEMIS, AQUALAD, KID FLASH, MISS MARTIAN._** ** _ROBIN (DICK GRAYSON) IS 12-YEAR-OLD IN THIS FIC._**

 ** _BATBROTHERS AGE_**

 ** _DICK GRAYSON:_** ** _20-21_**

 ** _JASON TODD:_** ** _18-19_**

 ** _TIM DRAKE: 16_** ** _-17_**

 ** _DAMIAN WAYNE:_** ** _12-13_**

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Chapter 2:The Not-So-Young Justice

"Great.This again.Why is it always me??"said Robin."Why can't it be Kid Flash?Or maybe Artemis?"

"Hey! I'm right here,you know?"said Kid Flash.

"Like Aqualad said.Enough of this."said Superboy."Tell us who you really are."

"I told youuuu, my name's Robin.And I can't tell you my real identity.You guys know how Batman feels about secret identities, he'll ground me for life if I tell you."said Robin.

"What's with you and being grounded?"said Artemis.

"Yeah, being grounded is not that bad."said M'gann.

"Can we please focus on the more important things here??He's clearly lying,he can't be Robin."said Red Robin.

"What, why?"said Robin.

"Because...If you're Robin, you'd be trying to kill me right now.Or giving death threats...or saying how I'm such an incompetent fool."said Robin.

"Yeesh.Did eight years really change me that much?"said Robin.

"Eight years?"said Artemis.

Robin sighed."I know this may sound hard to believe, but I'm from 8 years ago."

"You're right, it is hard to believe."said Kid Flash.

Robin feels his head pounding again.He felt dizzy just by standing.

"Why don't we head back to the watchtower? I'll tell you the full story in the bio-ship."said Robin.

"Should we restrain him?"asked Superboy."We don't even know if we can trust him yet."

"Oh umm...What was that code again?"said Robin.The Justice League and Young Justice created a secret code that only they would knew, just in case something happens.

"I got it!Star Wars 101053466859."said Robin.

"I guess know we can trust him."said Red Robin.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Robin told the team everything that had happened, and it wasn't easy convincing them.Robin had to answer every question the team asked him, including the ridiculous questions that Kid Flash had asked.

"What's my favourite colour?"asked Kid Flash.

"Red."said Robin.

"What's the opposite of a disaster?"

"An aster."

"How's it like in the future?"said Robin. Is there any time machines or flying cars?"

"Uhh...No."said Artemis.

Robin thought of what Red Robin had said."I'm guessing that I'm not the only Robin in the future,am I?" said Robin. He didn't like the thought of another Robin, but he decided not to think about it.

"How did you know?"said Red Robin.

"Well, you said that if I was Robin, I would be giving you death threats or something.And that is definitely not me.Why would I give death threats anyway?I only give death threats whenI'm really angry or tired.And I'm pretty sure that I don't hate you."said Robin.

"Well...you're not wrong."said Robin.

"And I'm guessing that I stopped being Robin years ago, because you were a Robin too."said Robin.

"Wow. I forgot how smart you were."said Kid Flash.

"How did you know I was a Robin?"asked RedRobin.

"Because you didn'tdeny it. And your name is Red Robin,it's technically Robin with a Red in front of it."saidRobin.

Red Robin was aboutt o protest until Aqualad cut in."We're almost to the watchtower, and I already told the league everything."

"Good.'cause there's no way I'm explaining another time travel situation to league again."said Robin.

"Again?"said M'gann."This happened to you before?When?"

"When I was about 9 or 10, but instead of travelling into the future, I travel back to the past."said Robin."Inever told you guys before?"

"Nope."said Artemis.

"Well you told me, like three times!"said Kid Flash.

Just then, the bio-ship arrived at the watchtower.The bio-ship door opened, and standing right in front of it is the Justice League.The Young Justice and Robin got down from the bio-ship. Suddenly, he found himself face-to-face with Batman."This is definitely not gonna be asterous."Robin thought.

"Am I grounded?"asked Robin.

"Not at the moment."said Batman.

Robin saw that there was a Robin behind Batman.Robin thought that must be the'Robin' Red Robin had talked about.

"Am I fired?"Robin said sarcastically.

Batman didn't answer.

"Tt.Grayson."'Robin'muttered.

"What are they doing here?"said Red Robin, looking at'Robin'and a guy wearing a red mask.

"Relax, short stick.I'm not here to steal your team."said the guy wearing the red mask."I don't even want to be here!"

"Well, Red Hood saw somethingthat has something to do with our mission.And'Robin'... "said Superman. He didn't really know why 'Robin' is here,he was just following Batman to the watchtower.

Just then, Robin stomach grumbled.

"Hey, do you guys have any food?All this time travel is making me hungry."said Robin.

"I'm hungry too."said Kid Flash.

"Red Robin,take them to the kitchen, then meet us at the meeting room.There's something we need you guys to see."said Batman.

Red Robin sighed."Come along, guys." Red Robin glared at Red Hood and 'Robin 'and head towards the kitchen. Robin looked at Red Hood and'Robin'as he walked past them.

"Ha!Look who's the little brother now."said Red Hood.

"Shut it, Red Hood!"said'Robin'.

"Well, this is interesting."said Robin smiling.


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

Chapter 3: Memories

"Soo...Are those two your brothers?" said Robin as he enter the kitchen.

"They _are not my brothers_." said Red Robin.

"They are, but he doesn't like to consider them his brothers." said Kid Flash.

"Is there anymore _Robins_ other than you, that 'Robin', and Red Hood?" said Robin.

"No, but how did you...Never mind." said Red Robin. Robin had already figure out that Red Robin was a Robin, of course he would figure out that Red Hood was a Robin too.

"Oh did I forgot to mention that the whole teamalready know you and Batman real identity?" said Kid Flash.

"Wait, really?!" said Robin.

"Yup, and don't worry, it's wasn't your fault." said Kid Flash.

"Maybe we shouldn't stop talking about the future, it might effect the whole space-time continuum." said Red Robin.

"Don't worry, the League will erase my memories anyways." said Robin.

"Well...you don't know that! Maybe they won't." said Kid Flash.

Red Robin gave them each a bowl of cookies, Robin took a bite. "I like Alfred's cookies better, this taste burnt."

"Well, it's all we got." said Red Robin.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Red Robin, Robin and Kid Flash enter the meeting room.

"-so I have three brothers?" said Robin, mouth full of cookies.

"Adopted brothers." said Red Robin.

"That's awesome!" said Robin. "I always wanted to have a little brother, but having three brothers is wayyyy _asterous._ "

" _Tt,_ you idiots are not my brother." said 'Robin'.

"The only idiot in the room is _you,_ _demon spawn_." said Red Hood.

"Can you guys stop fighting for one minute?!" said Red Robin.

"What? We're not good enough for your team, _replacement?"_ said Red Hood.

"Call me that again, and the only thing that need replacement is your face." said Red Robin.

"Enough!" said Superboy. "Put you three in one room and suddenly it's World War III."

"Quick question, where's the future me? Or is it present me?" said Robin.

"I don't know, I haven't seen you for two weeks already." said Kid Flash.

"Do you guys know? You are his brothers." said M'gann.

Red hood and 'Robin' didn't answer.

"He's...busy." said Red Robin.

Just then, Superman and Wonder Woman entered the meeting room. "The rest of the league is busy, but we can start first." said Superman.

"Maybe we should start with why those two are here." said Red Robin, looking at Red Hood and 'Robin'.

"Well, like Superman said before, Red Hood saw something that has something to do with your mission." said Wonder Woman.

"And that is?" said Aqualad.

Red Hood start telling them about the what he saw. "Last night I was out patrolling, as usual. Suddenly there was this bright light coming an abandon warehouse, so I went to check it out. There was this weird guy surrounded by boxes, I guess they are stolen parts or something. He took out some sort of device and blast himself with it, suddenly he was gone and so was the boxes."

"It's true. I was there." said 'Robin'.

"What were you doing out patrolling? I thought you were grounded." said Red Robin.

"Tt, it's none of your business." said 'Robin'.

"Well, that explains why he's here." said Artemis.

Just then, the computer displayed a video. "This is a surveillance footage from S.T.A.R. Labs a week ago. It appears that our thief was stealing weapons part from various companies."

said Superman.

The surveillance footage shows the thief dressed in some sort of cloak.

"What's with the outfit?" said M'gann.

"He looks a _gypsy."_ said 'Robin'.

The team shot him a look. "What?!" said 'Robin'. "Oh." He forgot that Robin is romani, and that the word _gypsy_ is offensive.

Robin didn't seem to notice. "He looks like Suyolak." said Robin, eating a cookie.

"Who?" said Superboy.

"Suyolak." Robin repeated. "He's a romani wizard, kinda like a...bigger, hairier gandalf. He was a master of the medical arts, could cure any ailments. It's a romani legend. My mom used to tell me about him as a bedtime story."

"Pfft. Bedtime story?" said 'Robin'.

"Just ignore him. What else did the legend says?" said Red Robin.

"According to the legend, he's chained to a giant rock and if he were to break free he would destroy the whole world." said Robin.

"Well, he's not chained up anymore." said Kid Flash.

"You can't seriously believe that he's really a wizard, right? There's no such thing as _wizards_ or _witches_. It's just a lunatic dressed in a halloween costume." said 'Robin'.

"Why is he still here?!" said 'Robin'.

Superman sighed. He's definitely going to talk to Batman about his... _sons._

"Let's focus on the mission. So now we know that the thief could be Suyolak or someone who..." said Superman.

Robin didn't hear the rest, his head started pounding again. He was getting dizzier and dizzier. Robin dropped down to the floor, he couldn't take it, it was too much...too painful.

"Robin!" shouted Superboy, rushing to his side.

"What's happening?" said M'gann.

Robin keeps seeing flashes of memories, memories that he doesn't remember...memories that haven't happened.

 _"We're a team, we're partners. You said so yourself!" Robin shouted._

 _"It's over, Dick. You're fired." said Batman._

The memory change.

 _"There was a hero of sorts in my homeworld many centuries before I was born.He was cast out of his family also.He dreamt of justice; he dreamt of helping the weak... He dreamt of showing his family that he was better that they gave him credit for.He used his talent and skills to fight for those who couldn't fight for themselves. His name was Nightwing." said Superman._

The memory changes again.

 _"I don't want to be the Batman anymore_."

 _"The criminals, the monsters, the one who dedicates themselves to doing wrong need to think he can't die. They need to think he's still out there. Batman lives. Always."_

It changes again

 _"You have to suffer more, Dick. You need someone to take eveeything away from you."_

 _"I wasn't one to make oaths but I made one that day. To her. To Marie the skydancer. Mary Lloyd, thief outlaw. Your Mother."_

And again.

 _"Beware The Court of Owls, that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadow perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word of them or they'll send The Talon for your head."_

 _"His name is William Cobb, and his your great-grandfather._ "

 _"Welcome Gray Son Of Gotham, welcome to the Court of Owls."_

Robin fainted.


	4. Chapter 4: Without Robin

Chapter 4: Without Robin

 _PRESENT DAY_

 _LOCATION: WATCHTOWER_

The team was an emotional wrecked. They were still feeling overwhelmed after their therapy session with Black Canary.

"I know you guys are upset right now, but think about what Robin would do if he was here. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself for what had happened." said Black Canary.

"She's right." said Aqualad. "Robin would want us to continue with our mission...even without him. The only way we can get him back is if we pull ourselves together and finished this mission."

"Yeah...If Rob was here, he would say something like _'get thraught!'_ or _'stay whelmed!' ._ said Kid Flash, trying to cheer the team up.

"Or maybe ' _feel the aster!'_ " said M'gann laughing. The rest of team join in laughing.

"So... what should we do now? Batman said we're done for the day, that means no mission." said Artemis, sighing.

"Well, we could train. It might help you get your mind off things." said Black Canary.

"Sure, why not?" said Artemis.

"What are we doing first? One-on-One sparring? Simulator training? Brain games?" Said Kid Flash.

"One-on-One sparring." said Black Canary. "And...Guess the Villain."

The team groaned. Guess the villain was a sort of quiz, to test if the young justice really got what it takes to face villains. Black Canary will say a villain's name and they have to list out everything about the villain, including their weaknesses, strengths and secret identity. Sometimes it was the other way around. And if you're really unlucky, Black Canary will give you a scenario and you have to figure out how to beat the villain. If One-on-One sparring wasn't bad enough, guess the villain was even worse...probably because they always lose, the only person who aced this _training_ was Robin.

"Who wants to go first?" said Black Canary.

"Umm...M'gann, you go first." said Kid Flash.

"No! You go first!" said M'gann.

"KF, you go." said Artemis.

"Why me?!" said Kid Flash.

" 'cause I said so. Now go!" said Artemis.

Kid Flash groaned. He walked over to the training mat.

"Kid Flash vs Black Canary." said the computer. "3...2...1...Begin."

" The Riddler. Go." said Black Canary.

Kid Flash gulped. "Umm... Edward 'E'. Nygma." Kid Flash avoided a punch from Black Canary.

" He...uses riddles and puzzles?" said Kid Flash. He tried to confuse Black Canary by circling around her, but she saw through his trick. In two quick moves, Kid Flash was down on the mat.

"Kid Flash, failed." the computer announced.

It's going to be a _long_ _day_.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Robin was awake. All _the memories_ he saw is still fresh in his mind. He could hear the the team around him, but he didn't open his eyes. Robin can't explain what he had seen, it was all fraction of memories, memories that he couldn't quite understand. But that's not all, he didn't just see what happen in those 8 years, he saw what happen _next._ Somehow, he could see his future, and he didn't like it. He saw Wally...his best friend in the whole world is gonna...

" _No."_ Robin thought. " _It's just all in my head, it's not real."_ At least that's what he wanted to believe. But he still didn't open his eyes, he wanted some alone time before everyone starts asking question about what had happened. He decided to wait until everyone had left the room.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Superman was talking to Batman in the meeting room."How's the kid?" said Batman.

"You mean Robin?" said Superman. "He's still unconscious. Have you found a way to get him back home?"

"Working on it." said Batman.

"Where's Nightwing? I haven't seen him in a while."

Batamn didn't answer. Superman know that Batman hadn't too. He figured that they had a fight. _Again._

Just then, Flash zoomed into the room. "Robin's gone!"

"I just saw him fighting with Red Robin a while ago." said Superman.

"Not that _Robin_ , the other Robin!" said Flash.

"How could you lose an unconscious kid?" said Batman, walking out of the meeting room.

"Maybe he woke up, I don't know!" said Flash.

Meanwhile, the whole young justice and the batbrothers were running around the watchtower looking for Robin.

"How did we lost a 12-year-old kid?!" said Artemis.

Kid Flash zoomed around the watchtower. Just then, he pass the kitchen. And sitting on the kitchen counter was Robin, having a conversation with Black Canary.

"Oh hey KF, what's up?" said Robin. Kid Flash stood in the middle of the kitchen, dumbfounded.

"What's up?! " said Kid Flash. "What's up?! We've been looking for you for an hour!"

The rest of the team heard Kid Flash and went to check it out.

"You were here the whole time?!" said 'robin'.

"Yeah...Ask Black Canary, she was me the whole time." said Robin.

"What are you doing here?!" said Artemis, looking at Robin.

"Umm...Eating ice cream." said Robin. "And ...Having a therapy session with Black Canary."

"I mean...what are you doing here when you should be lying in bed?!" said Artemis.

"Lying in bed? Sounds boring." said Robin.

"Boring? I...You're..." muttered Red Robin.

"Just forget it. Since you're up now...Care to explain what happened yesterday?" said Superboy

"Umm...No." said Robin.

"No? What do you mean _No?!"_ said Red Robin.

Just then, the Justice League ebtered the kitchen.

"What? You asked a question and I said no. And besides I don't have to answer is I don't want to." said Robin.

"Says who?!" said Flash.

"My therapist, Black Canary." said Robin.

Black Canary nodded. "If he doesn't want talk about it, it's his choice. But I can assure you all that it has nothing with our mission."

"Now that's settled. I'm heading to the gym, so if anyone needs me, you know where I am." said Robin walking past the whole team and exited the kitchen.

"Just like that? No fighting or protesting?" said Red Hood. "Huh. Disappointing." He walked out of the kitchen, so did the rest of the team.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Kid Flash entered the mission room. Robin had asked to meet him there.

"Rob, hellooo? Anybody here?" said Kid Flash.

"Shh!" whispered Robin. "Someone might hear you."

"Why are we whispering?" said Kid Flash.

"I need your help." said Robin.

"With what?" said Kid Flash. He didn't like where this is going.

"I need you help...to sneak out of the watchtower." said Robin.

"Are you crazy?! Why do want to sneak out anyway?" said Kid Flash. "Does it has something to do with you collaspsing yesterday?"

Robin sighed, he decided to tell Kid Flash about his _memories_. "Look, I know it's crazy and I know you guys won't understand. But there's one person who will."

"You're not thinking about..." said Kid Flash. "Come on Rob, you really want to do this?"

"I just...I need to know..." said Robin.

"Know what?" said Kid Flash.

"...If the future is really as bad as I think."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE: SCHOOL IS GONNA REOPEN IN TWO WEEKS...NOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


End file.
